


our mountain

by andromedagalaxy



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedagalaxy/pseuds/andromedagalaxy
Summary: A little coda to the scene under the tree in 1x07





	our mountain

Philip starts punching him, these little baby hits with this beautiful smile on his face. Lukas starts laughing, can’t stop grinning, pushing him back lightly and weaving around his hands. 

“Oh, okay,” Lukas laughs, still trying to get him back. But then he gets a better idea. “Come here,” he says, grabbing Philip’s face and bringing that beautiful smile closer.

Philip responds immediately, his mouth opening under Lukas’s when he starts kissing him. The amount of time since they last kissed before this morning feels like eons and proper apologies are lodged in Lukas’s throat, so he tries to make it up like this. With his mouth, his tongue, his hands, and he surges forward, clutching at Philip’s jacket. It’s like they’re fused together and he listens to Philip breathing harsh through his nose, his fingernails scratching a little at Lukas’s neck.

The kiss breaks but Lukas isn’t ready for space yet, not ever if he’s being honest with himself, and he swipes his tongue along Philip’s bottom lip. “Come here,” he whispers again, and he places urging hands on Philip’s waist, trying to tug him closer.

Philip gets the idea and climbs into his lap, straddling him. He bites down on his lower lip and having him in his arms like this makes Lukas see stars. He slides his hands inside Philip’s jacket, up and down his back. Philip leans forward in his arms, his brows knitting together, and Lukas kisses his neck, tugging at the collar of his shirt and putting his mouth there too.

“We,” Philip says, his breath hitching, “are in public.”

“Secluded public,” Lukas whispers, thumbing over Philip’s bottom lip.

“Still public,” Philip says, sliding down a little bit, bracing his hands on Lukas’s shoulders. Lukas holds onto his waist and the movement sends a jolt through his body, every nerve boiling where Philip shifts against him. 

“I don’t wanna go anywhere,” Lukas whispers, going a little serious when he looks into Philip’s eyes. He doesn’t want this danger, this pain. He just wants this. Solitude, a bright sky, his bike nearby. And Philip in his arms.

Philip shakes his head. He leans in and kisses him sweetly, so sweet that Lukas nearly disintegrates into it, wrapping his arms around him tighter. Philip presses two more chaste kisses to Lukas’s lips and buries his face in his neck, nuzzling his nose there. 

Lukas closes his eyes and holds him. “Let’s run away,” he whispers. “Me and you.”

Philip laughs a little bit, his fingers tracing shapes through Lukas’s shirt. “Where would we go?”

Lukas hums, forgoing shrugging so he doesn’t jostle him. “Anywhere. Coney Island.”

Philip snorts. “Yeah, we can live in the port-o-potty’s.”

“No,” Lukas says, picking at the hem of Philip’s shirt at the small of his back, highly aware of how close he is to bare skin. “We’d highjack the Wonder Wheel. Stay at the top. Make people bring us food.”

“Yeah,” Philip says, kissing his neck. “Because that wouldn’t attract national attention.”

“Fine,” Lukas says, with a sigh. “We can go to Alaska. Change our names. Live in the mountains. I’ll fish for us and that can be our dinner.”

“For some reason that sounds more plausible,” Philip says. He sits back, touching Lukas’s face. It feels like he wants to say something important so Lukas waits, gets distracted by the shape of his eyes. How warm and brown they are. But then Philip smiles softly and Lukas blurts out something like an idiot. “I’d name our mountain after you.”

Philip’s smile gets wider and now he’s grinning, his hands resting against Lukas’s jaw. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Lukas says, jutting his chin out. “Mount Philip.” Philip bites his lip and raises his eyebrows, and then Lukas’s face goes red. “Oh my God, Philip,” he says, grabbing his side and causing him to collapse into him. “You are—you—”

“Yeah, I am,” Philip giggles as Lukas keeps tickling him. And Philip writhing, just clutching at him, twisting swatches of Lukas’s shirt in his fists and laughing and smiling. Lukas is holding him around his shoulders and he stops tickling him—Philip is leaning back a little bit in his arms now, still strewn across his lap, and Lukas stares down at him, touching his face, moving in to kiss him again. 

To think Philip could have been gone. That he could have been gone because of what Lukas did, what Lukas said, how Lukas made him feel. He kisses him harder, and really wishes they could actually leave. Just go, protect each other, screw school and Helen and his dad and all this shit. He just wants to hold Philip. Just like this. 

He kisses Philip’s cheek, brushes his nose against his ear, trying to dredge up some courage. Because he’s been worried all along he was wrong, this was wrong, but he knows now this is the only thing that’s right. Because when he’s with Philip is the only time he feels free. He nips lightly at Philip’s earlobe, making him suck in a breath and arch up. “My stomach hurts,” Lukas whispers, his voice breaking a little bit. 

Lukas doesn’t look at him, too afraid, but he feels Philip go a little stiff. After a moment, his hand comes up to grip the back of Lukas’s neck. “Mine too,” Philip says.

Lukas’s whole body is like an open flame and he knows they have to get through this. They have to make it past this, all this danger and worry. Because there’s a future. 

And maybe, just maybe…he can grasp it.


End file.
